galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: The Island of Destiny - Chapter 2
Stranded Kari woke up with a bad headache, blood was running from her forehead and her sight was clouded. She got up from the ground and took her first step but she fell immediately. Something felt wrong, the ground was soft. She looked down and saw sand, she got a striking bad feeling and began to look around and all she could see was sand. She stood paralyzed when she felt a arm wraping around her, it was Phil. "Hey you, are you all right?". She turned around and starred into his eyes and replied. "Yeah... I think so". On the other side of the wrecked ship was Blazer laying unconscious. Blix was sitting right beside him making a CPR. Vicious and Dan was still inside the ship and Vicious was deeply injured. Dan got up to help Vicious, he was stuck under a seat that had permeated through his stomach. He got down on his knees and said; "Let's make it official, if I help you... then you gonna protect me. Deal?". Vicious starred at him with evil eyes and answered. "Just get me out o here!". Dan pulled with all his power and lastly the seat got loose. Vicious took heavy breaths and then slowly rose. Dan supported him on the way out and at last they reach fresh air. Dan looked around and saw the beach, the dense forest and the rest of the passengers. He realized that they had crashed on an island. A few hours later they all had gathered, Blazer was awake and Vicious was recovering. The night was fading in and it started to get colder. Phil made up a fire and they sat around it. It was quiet for some minutes but Blix broke the silence. "It's obvious that we've crashed and we all know that! All I have to say is that if we gonna survive this, we must stick together. If we're not working together, we won't make it!". All of them looked into the fire knowing that it was true. Phil cleared his troat and replied. "You're right... if we gonna suvive we need structure. Some needs to find food and water, the rest of us have to build a shelter". Dan looked at Phil. "I'll go find water... I bring Vicious with me". Kari then filled in; "Vicious must rest, why don't you take Blazer? He's a clone and knows where to look". Blazer looked up at Dan like he waited for an answer. Dan nodded and starred back into the fire. Phil ended the conversation. "Alright, then the rest of us knows what to do! We begin tommorrow but for now, all we need is rest". Some of them fell asleep easier then others. Kari and Phil slept and so did Blazer and Blix. Vicious was in deep pain and that held Dan awake. Dan rose and took a seat next to Vicious. "Are you okey, buddy?". He got no answer. Vicious was cold sweat and the wound was infected. Dan knew that he needed a cure, otherwise he would die. "I'm right here if you need me, okey?". Vicious nodded and after a long time of struggle they both fell asleep.